YuGiOh! True Duel
by TheUnd
Summary: (Takes place in an alternate real life setting) Co written by Hiro. Dako and Justin are on a quest to earn a better Duel Monsters rating score so they could enter the Tournament of Experts, along the way, they duel some wacky individuals.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the related material, Dako is my character, Justin is Hiro's character.  
  
It was chaos at retail and gaming stores all across the country. This Chaos, some will compare with the initial release of the gaming console otherwise known as the "Playstation 2". People were rushing in to buy a particular item before someone else does, and individuals with a low moral compass were even mugging anyone they saw that carried that item if they were sold out. That item, the Konami Duel Disk System, a holographic gaming system inspired by the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime and manga. This gaming system is capable to play Duel Monsters in true to the show holographic animation, but Konami added a few things, such as: the capacity just about any board game in holograph as well as having third-party expansion that will allow other people to play other Trading Card Games as well. However, the majority of the people were buying the Duel Disk because they get to play Yu-Gi-Oh! in the true way, the way the anime and magna characters play, which explains why there is all this Yu-Gi-Oh! promotional.  
  
In this one particular Wal-Mart in this story, they even had a Duel Monsters Holographic Stadium set up in a part of the parking lot so people could try out their duel disk system after they got them and amidst the chaos; there was a rather heated duel underway. Also eluding the chaos was a young man who was about 17 who went inside Wal-Mart to buy some Yu-Gi-Oh! booster packs, right now, he was sitting on a bench looking at what cards he got with the boosters he bought, his name: Dako Lowake. After looking through his cards, he decided to watch the ongoing duel. From what he saw, the guy on the right had no monsters on the field and has 2800 L.P. The guy on the other side had a Thousand Eyes Restrict, who had a Summoned Skull absorbed, Jinzo, Cure Mermaid, and Imperial Order out on the field, he has 5600L.P.  
  
Bill (the person on the right): 2800 Bob (the person on the left): 5600  
  
"I don't know what to do," thought Bill to himself, "that cheap bastard has me on total lockdown, I cannot attack, play magic cards, or use any of my trap cards. All I can do is put this monster card "Overdrive" (Lvl.4, (1600/1500)) in defense mode and hope for a miracle." Bob then put that card in face down defense mode and ended his turn.  
  
After Bill ended his turn, Dako noticed Bob's L.P. counter go up by 800 making his L.P. 6400. He then realized that Imperial order, used for locking down magic cards, is a continuous trap card, Jinzo, used for nullifying and locking down trap cards, negates the effect of the Imperial order because that card is a trap card.  
  
"Apparently, these people are just a bunch of newbees with good cards," Dako then said to himself.  
  
Bill-2800 Bob-6400  
  
"Well, I figured that's the best you can do," said Bob, "Alright, time I'd add another win to my collection! First, since my Restrict doesn't allow my monsters to attack as well, I tribute my Summoned Skull equipped Restrict for the real thing." The Thousand Eyes Restrict then disappeared, its energy used to make the Summoned Skull appear. "Now that my Summoned Skull has been summoned, I will now use him to attack your face down monster. Did you hear that my skull? Attack his face down monster." The Summoned Skull then used its lightening attack to attack the face down monster card, a tank (Overdrive) suddenly appeared and was hit by the lightening, the tank blew up to bits after that, "Now that your tank is destroy," said Bob, "I declare game set match, Now Jinzo and Cure Mermaid, annihilate him!" Jinzo (2400/1500) then generated an energy disk and shot it at Bill in a strange curveball-like fashion, the Cure Mermaid (1500/800) also threw an energy enhanced harpoon at Bill as well. The two attacks hit Bill at the same time and caused an in your face explosion. When the smoke cleared, you could see Bill with his face down as he moved off the stadium's platform.  
  
Bill-0 Bob-6400  
  
"Ha, that had to be the most pathetic person I had ever faced," Bob said to himself, "Once again I am victorious." Bob then became cocky of his abilities and he decides to issue a challenge, just to show how good he was. "I am the Real Life King of Games," Bob gloated in a very loud voice, "I issue a challenge to anyone who thinks they can scrape my skin. If they do get help from god and happen to defeat me, I will give my newly bought duel disk system and my deck to that person who beats me!"  
  
"Real Life King of Games," said Dako to himself, "HA, that's a laugh, I ought to challenge him and put him in his place," Dako made his way to the dueling stadium, but a blonde hair guy wearing a back pack that was about 15 years of age beat him to it. He recognized this guy; he was Dako's rival and friend, Justin, who borrowed a total of $300 from him. He then went to the sidelines of the stadium to be a front row spectator of the duel.  
  
"I accept your challenge!" Justin said looking at Bob's face turn into a slight smile.  
  
"You got it boy, prepare to get your ass beat." Bob picked up the cards on the duel disk and the cards from his discard pile and shuffled his deck and placed his deck in the slot. Justin placed his deck in the recognition slot. Both players' life point counts went up and stopped at 8000.  
  
"Let's duel!" both players said simultaneously as they drew 5 cards from their deck.  
  
"You can go first little boy." Bob said confident.  
  
"Alright then," Justin picked up a card from his deck, making the number of cards in his hand 6.  
  
Bob-8000 Justin-8000  
  
"I place one card face down." A holograph card appeared in front of Justin, "Then I summon White Magical Hat in attack mode!" Justin placed the card on the duel disk and a man wearing a white top hat and white cape jumped out of the card. (Lvl. 3 (Atk.1000, Def.700)) "Your move whoever you are." Justin looked at Bob as he drew his card.  
  
"For your information the name is Bob."  
  
"Well I'm sorry; I was thinking your name was Wannabe." Justin said smiling.  
  
"What is your name boy?" Bob asked.  
  
"The name is Justin,"  
  
"Well Justin I place one card face down, then summon Cure Mermaid in attack mode!"(Lvl. 4(1500, 800)) Lots of lights started to flash and the mermaid appeared. "Now Cure Mermaid, attack his white magical hat now!" The mermaid threw an energy harpoon at white magical hat and blew it into peices.  
  
Bob-8000 Justin-7500  
  
"That's the beginning of your defeat. End turn."  
  
Justin picked up his card. "I summon Sangan in attack mode and end my turn."(lvl.4 (1000, 600)) The little critter appeared out of the light and looked like it was going to attack. But it ran back to where it stood and waited.  
  
"Ok.........that's pathetic Justin; I might as well clear the field of your disgrace of a monster. But first since my cure mermaid in on the field I gain 800 life points every turn, so more life points."  
  
Bob-8800 Justin-7500  
  
"Now I summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts to the field in attack mode!" The animal known as Gazelle appeared out of the card and charged at Sangan and rammed the poor little critter.  
  
Justin-7000 Bob-8800  
  
"If you don't know, once Sangan is sent to the graveyard I get to search my deck for a monster with an attack of 1500 or less and add it to my hand. So I pull this card and shuffle my deck." Justin added the card to his hand and shuffled his deck then placed it back in the slot.  
  
"Now Cure Mermaid, attack his life points directly!" Bob yelled. Instead of sending energy at Justin, the mermaid charged at Justin and punched him to the ground.  
  
"Arg.." Justin said getting up from the hit.  
  
Bob-8800 Justin-5500  
  
"Like I thought, you are no challenge. End turn."  
  
Justin picked up the top card of his deck. It was a man-eater bug. "Ok Bob I place a monster in defense mode and end my turn." The holograph of the card appeared in front of Justin.  
  
"I can't believe that Justin is getting his ass kicked by this newbee." Dako said watching the duel from the sidelines, "I know he's holding back, but if he holds back any longer he's going to be finished." Dako said concerned.  
  
"Finally playing a monster in defense mode huh? Well might as well get rid of it, but first more life points please." Bob said smiling as he watched his life points go up.  
  
Bob-9600 Justin-5500  
  
"Now Gazelle, attack his face down monster now!" Gazelle charged at the face down card and rammed it in half.  
  
"You attacked my man-eater bug! Now man-eater bug chow down on his cure mermaid!" Justin said smiling.  
  
"Not so fast boy, activate face down card royal command! It stops all flip effects while it's on the field so goodbye man-eater bug, die without your meal. Now cure mermaid attack his life points again!" The mermaid punched Justin again, making him fall again.  
  
Bob-9600 Justin-4000  
  
"You are no challenge; I'm not even breaking a sweat. End turn." Bob smiled his stupid smile again.  
  
Justin picked up his top card. "I play a monster in defense mode and one card face down. End turn." The two holographs appeared in front of Justin.  
  
"Now it's time to use my famous combo, but first more life points!" Bob laughed like a geek.  
  
Bob-10,400 Justin-4000  
  
"Now I sacrifice my Gazelle to summon Jinzo to the field!" Gazelle vanished as the machine monster known as Jinzo appeared in its place. (Lvl.6 Atk.2400, Def.1500) "Now I'm unbeatable. But to increase the fun I place Black Illusion Ritual, it let's me sacrifice one monster from the field or my hand to summon relinquished to the field! So I sacrifice this card from my hand so I can summon Relinquished!" The monster he sacrificed was shining abyss and the monster appeared and got sucked in the pot that the ritual uses. Now the smoke from the pot formed a new monster known as Relinquished. (Lvl.1, Atk.0, Def. 0) "But that doesn't end the fun, because now I activate magic card polymerization!" Bob placed the card in the M/T zone and the card known as Thousand Eyes Idol appeared and the two monsters (Idol and Relinquished) combined into a whole new monster. "Thousand Eyes Restrict"(Lvl.1, Atk.0, Def.0). Justin looked on as the new monster appeared on the field. "Now I activate Stop defense! Let's see what you're hiding!" Justin's monster switched to attack mode. It was a Gemini Elf.(Lvl.4, Atk.1900, Def.900) "Interesting, one of the best lvl. 4 monsters there are, nevertheless, he will still become mine. Now my Restrict, absorb those that elf!" Gemini Elf was sucked into thousand eyes restrict's hole in its belly. (Thousand Eyes Restrict new stats-Lvl.4, Atk.1900, Def. 900) "Now my Restrict has something to attack with and I will use your own elf to attack your life points directly. You heard what I said, Restrict." The Restrict then shot an energy attack, that was similar to how the Gemini Elf attacks, directly at Justin which caused him to take a step back due to the shock of the blast.  
  
Bob-10400 Justin-2100  
  
"Now since it's almost your turn, I activate the last card in my unstoppable combo, Imperial Order! It stop's all magic cards from being activated." Bob smiled his nerdy smile again.  
  
"Come on Justin, you can do this." Dako said watching as Justin picked up his card. "You know there is one flaw in your strategy Bob." Justin said smiling. "What do you know? This strategy is flawless." said Bob concerned on what Justin was planning. "I will show you later, but for now I place one card face down, then I play Kenan the Berserk (Lvl.4 (2400, 250)) in attack mode. I end my turn after that.  
  
Bob-10400 Justin-2100 "So you set up a rather dangerous-to-self monster card to guard you, it doesn't matter; it's not even worth sacrificing my Jinzo over, if I could do that, besides, you already made. Now my mermaid, increase my life points please." said Bob, he then picked up his card. "End turn." Bob-11200 Justin-2100  
  
Justin picked up his card. "Now it's time to finish you Bob." Justin smiled a wicked smile.  
  
"How can you possibly take down 11200 life points in one turn?" Bob said laughing. "You really crack me up boy."  
  
"Let me show you, because now I activate magic card Raigeki!" Justin slipped the card into the duel disk M/T zone slot.  
  
"That's impossible, I have imperial order on the field, it stop's all magic cards." Bob objected.  
  
"Look again!" said Justin, the thunderbolt destroyed all of Bob's monsters.  
  
"This is impossible! I had imperial order on the field!" Bob said almost crying.  
  
" If you didn't notice your flaw, let me explain it to you, I was able to use Raigeki because you had Jinzo on the field, which negates all trap cards, even your own, so with Jinzo on the field, his effect negates the imperial order's effect." Justin looked at Bob sink to his knees. "You were cheating all along, making people think that they can't use magic cards with imperial order with Jinzo on the field. But you need to read the rules on how to use your cards. And you will pay by losing your whole deck and duel disk. I activate face down trap card, trap destroyer, it destroys one trap card on the field, and I chose Imperial Order!" a chain appeared and slashed through imperial order and making it disintegrate.  
  
"You may have destroyed all the monsters on my field, but there is no way you can take out my life points in one turn." Bob smiled watching Justin examine his hand.  
  
" Oh yes there is. I activate face down card premature burial, bringing back Gemini Elf!" A large hand slammed into the ground and pulled out Gemini elf and placed it by Kenan.  
  
Bob-11200 Justin-1400  
  
"Now activate magic card monster reborn, bringing back your Jinzo!" Jinzo came out of the ground of the graveyard and jumped out of his coffin and landed in front of Justin.  
  
"My Jinzo!" Bob cried.  
  
"I'm not done yet, I summon Goblin Attack Force!(Lvl.4 (Atk.2300, Def.0))An army of goblins leaped out of the card and surrounded Bob.  
  
"That's still not enough to defeat me!" Bob yelled.  
  
"But this is where it get's fun, because I activate magic card United We Stand, and I attach it to Jinzo! Making his attack 5600! Now all my monsters attack Bob's life points and finish him!" Justin pointed at Bob as all his monsters attacked and finished his life points. Bob-0 Justin-700 (Kenan's effect is to half the user life points every time he attacks) "Wow, now I see why Justin was getting beat so easily, he had the cards to defeat Bob the whole time, but he was waiting for the right time to use them. He made it look like he was no match for Bob, but came back and destroyed Bob in one turn, Amazing." Dako looked at Justin get down from the stadium and walk over to Bob to get his deck and duel disk.  
  
"Now Bob, hand over your deck and duel disk!" Justin picked up Bob to his feet.  
  
"Ugh.." Bob fell down on his stomach.  
  
"He fainted. I might as well get the stuff my self." He unattached the duel disk from Bob's hand and took his deck out and got all the cards that were in the discard pile and put them in the deck. He then placed the deck in a pocket in his backpack. He then stepped down from the stadium and walked over to Dako.  
  
"Congratulations Justin on your win." said Dako, they both shook hands.  
  
"Thank you my friend. Oh! Here's something to pay you back for that $300 you let me borrow." Justin handed Dako the duel disk.  
  
"Thank you Justin. Well, I got to go home and prepare my deck so I can have a good rating, so I could enter the hardest tournament. I hope to see you there also." They both smiled and shook hands again.  
  
"Of course you will. Later my good friend." Justin watched Dako walk out of the arena.  
  
"I better prepare for the tournament as well. It will be difficult, but I will do my best. And Dako better do his best as well. Because I believe one of us will win this tournament of masters. Hopefully we can meet each other in the finals to see who the best is. But for now I take my leave." Justin walked out of the arena smiling.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Author's note: I came up with the idea of this fic a long time ago, in fact, it was posted at one time under the title "Dako, I Am Your Yami", of course, due to not having any reviews I took that fic out of Fanfiction.net. In that version, it started out with a rather short chapter about Dako hearing about an upcoming tournament and finding a blank Yu-Gi-Oh! card that somehow transported a Yami inside of him, which was one of his imaginary characters he made up. Some time after I deleted this fic, I came across the fic "Yu-Gi-Oh! Destined Duel" by Hiro(Justin), that fic was quite similar to my fic (though there was some differences, in his fic, there was only three Blue Eyes White Dragon, quite similar to how the anime is, but in his fic, at this point, there were three people that has a blue eyes. As with my fic, A Blue Eyes White Dragon is rather easier to find and you can find them as easily in this fic as you can in real life). Now back to the story, after reviewing Hiro(Justin's) story, he contacted me through E-mail and we became good friends after that.  
  
How I came up with the idea for Bob's seemly unbeatably, but defective combo was thinking up a deck that centered on this combo to use myself, in fact, I even asked if this lockdown combo (at this time, Jinzo, Restrict, and Imperial Order) was effective, to Justin and he only spotted that it would be 700 Lp per turn for this total lockdown. Later on, I picked up a LoN and a LoD booster packs and found the card "Cure Mermaid" in one of them, this completes my combo, or so I thought. After having thin information in my head, I was sitting at my computer looking at my Imperial Order card and it finally registered in my head that Imperial Order has a purple background and a purple background= trap card and I knew Jinzo prevented the use of all trap cards on the field. I had to report this defect to Justin. While reporting this defect, we got on the subject on my fic "Dako, I Am Your Yami" and he convinced me to do a rewrite scen. This time, I decided to cut straight to the action and give the viewers a fun to read, realistic duel (Justin wrote the entire duel between him and Bob and I believe he did an exceptional job, I thank him for that. I only wrote the first 900 or so words and this author note, though I did came up with the layout of events for this chapter). With that defective combo in mind, I decided that Justin will face off with a man with a deck that centered on this combo, when he returned me the finished story, I found that the duel he written to be so good that I thought it would be something that I would see in the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime. 


End file.
